


Squeaky

by AsherTye



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Bath Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTye/pseuds/AsherTye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of a bad day, its nice to have someone you can call your friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show She-Ra: Princess of Power, the characters Imp, Loo-Kee, Kowl, or Hordak. They are credited to their respective owners, Mattel and Filmation, though I think DC has jumped in there somewhere.
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for the LiteraryFanFiction club’s Flash Fan Fiction Friday challenge, which, in a nutshell, was to write a short fic for a fandom you once loved but have since fallen out of touch with. That being said, this particular story is going to function as something of an immediate epilogue to one of my favorite She-Ra episodes “Welcome Back Kowl.” Enjoy.

The murky water of the medium sized pot sloshed as its occupant shifted about, atempting to get comfortable. No easy task with his tail and wings obstinately getting in the way.

Imp’s natural unease with soapy water didn’t help either.

But it couldn’t be helped. It had taken Hordak’s troopers an hour to find the tree bearing the goosh fruit Kowl had slammed Imp into. Enough time for the sticky, noxious pulp of the fruit to congeal onto his blue skin. Needless to say, Imp’s master had ordered the little monster to bathe before returning to the throne room. 

The sound of giggling caught his attention; soft and muffled, but loud enough for Imp’s sensitive ears to pick up. He wasn’t alone. Water splashed about as the portly little Hordesman twisted around in the pot, bat-like ears turning on his head while his eyes focused to find the source of the giggling. A dozen different forms flashed through Imp’s mind as his muscles tensed for a quick transformation, just in case.

“I know you’re there, Loo-Kee,” the spy called out. A moment, and the konseal in question climbed down from where he’d been hidden in the ceiling, sauntering towards the pot the imp currently occupied, friendly smile on his fuzzy face.

“You know,” the colorful observer began, “you kinda deserved this.” Imp’s eyes narrowed as he glared at Loo-Kee.

“Says you, Bushy-Butt,” the imp growled back, scrubbing his arm vigorously of the stubborn pulp. The sensation of the soap bubbles was making him cringe and not helping to improve his mood. “I got that fat, old buzzard fair and square.”

“And he got you back for it,” Loo-Kee pointed out. The forest dweller jumped back a bit as a glob of pulp was angrily flung at him. 

“Why are you here?” Loo-Kee began to rock back and forth on his feet, blue-striped tail whipping about him as his eyes rolled up in his skull.

“Well… I was worried,” the konseal said. “Kowl looked awfully angry when he grabbed you. And I don’t think he liked you all that much to begin with.” A disinterested raspberry was Imp’s response to this. “And you question why you deserved getting smashed into goosh fruit.”

“It’s like I told you before, Bushy-Butt, I’m a bad guy. I don’t **have** to care what other people think.” At this declaration, Loo-Kee’s brow furrowed, his body stilling as he stared at the bathing Hordesman. Out of the corner of his eye, Imp noticed this. “Uh… present company excepted.” Satisfied, Imp returned to his bath, only to start in surprise as he felt a scrub brush touch his back. “Hey, what are you…?”

“You’ve got gunk between your wings. I thought I’d give you a hand,” the konseal replied. Imp murmured miserably.

“I don’t need help,” he insisted, reaching for the offending scrub brush. The handle moved out of his reach.

“Meh, I know,” Loo-Kee said as he used the stiff bristles to knock away dried pulp from his friend’s wings. “But this way you’ll get done quicker.”


End file.
